falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Trig
|dialogue =Trig dialogue file }} Trig is a Cipher inventor living in Mesa Verde in 2253. Background Trig is in her late 20's, skilled and smart, but tends to overestimate her own abilities. She runs a store from her workshop and has lots of electronic goods on sale, such as infrared goggles and Geiger countersMesa Verde design document/1 - Trig as well as stimpaks and other basic adventuring supplies acquired from passing traders.Mesa Verde design document/3 - Room for Improvement - Store Trig is imaginative and occasionally ambitious, but mostly lacks the practical skill to carry out her plans. Isaac Gant has been teaching her about constructing electronics, and while she certainly has potential, she was the first Cipher to be able to build working radios, her inventions have a tendency to not work as intended.Isaac dialogue file Her latest major project, a laser cannon to defend the Ciphers, is not functional yet, but success is in reaching distance with the right parts.Trig dialogue file: Canon repair - {Prisoner}Your laser cannon needs a new set of capacitors. The ones you have installed {i}look {}okay, but they're immediately discharging any energy the cells pour into them. Symm - {Trig}I have no idea what that is, but you might still be in luck. My cousin, Symm, showed up yesterday. He travels all over the wasteland, collecting odd schematics. He might have what you need. Ultrasonic device - {Trig}I've only managed to make two things which work ? sort of. One's a device which scares away animals for some reason ? dogs in particular. Low Intelligence - {Prisoner}Big gun thingie need new... uh... thingie. do your best to describe what's wrong with the cannon. {Trig}I'm really sorry, but I don't understand what you mean. Laser pointer - {Trig}The other invention is this low-powered laser pointer. All it does is shoot a red beam at whatever you point it at, and that's it. It was {i}supposed {}to be a miniature death ray. {Prisoner}Are you willing to sell either of them? {Trig}You actually want to {i}buy {}them? Well, it's your money. 100 caps for both of them. Daily schedule From morning to evening she can found her workshop working on various projects. As night falls she retires to one of the dwellings. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Deal with the Vipers: If the Prisoner can fix Trig's laser cannon it will be more than adequate for dealing with the Viper threat.Mesa Verde design document/2 - Deal with the VipersMesa Verde PIPBoy entries - TRIG'S DEATH CANNON * Forge an alliance between the BoS and the Ciphers: The Prisoner can prove the Ciphers are worthy allies by bringing some broken Brotherhood of Steel tech to Trig, her success will be enough to convince them.Mesa Verde design document/2 - Forge an alliance between the BoS and the Ciphers * Enter Legitimate Mission Control Launch Codes: If the Prisoner has not by this point realized the clamps need to be released for Hermes-13 to successfully launch, and not potentially explode where it stands,Mesa Verde design document/1 - Overview this is his final chance. He will need to track down Symm, which Trig can help with,Mesa Verde design document/1 - Symm and acquire the necessary schematics to construct a docking clamp chip.Symm dialogue file * Use the PA/KLaxon to Get Rid of the Dogs: Trig can build a device capable of driving off animals, in particular dogs. Its ultrasonic frequency can be played through the Denver klaxons to drive off the packs of dogs.Denver design document/4 - Use the PA/KLaxon to Get Rid of the Dogs * Build an alarm for Trig: Trig is building an electronic alarm for the path leading to the village, but can't quite get it working. The Prisoner can finish it for her or show her how to make a primitive but equally effective one.Mesa Verde design document/2 - Build an alarm for Trig Other interactions * If the Prisoner has low Intelligence he will be unable to properly explain what the laser cannon needs to work, in which case he will have to track down some capacitors without help from Trig. * If the Prisoner isn't skilled in Mechanics, he can bring Trig uncommon parts he finds in the wasteland to see if she can do anything with it. With the parts (and Isaac's help), Trig can put together some rare stuff which she'll trade to the Prisoner once she's done building it.Mesa Verde design document/3 - Cool Hooks - New Electronics * If the Prisoner forges an alliance between the Ciphers and the Brotherhood Trig will have lots of Brotherhood technology lying around her workshop. The Prisoner could steal it if inclined but with a high enough Persuasion could also convince her some of it is irreparable and obtain it that way.Mesa Verde design document/3 - Cool Hooks - Brotherhood Equipment * One of Trig's side projects is a miniature death ray, but it has too little power to be any more than a laser pointer. Nonetheless the Prisoner can purchase it from her if he wishes. Appearances Trig was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Mesa Verde characters ru:Триг uk:Триг